I'm Only Human
by Lord of Infinity
Summary: AU: Detroit police officer Connor Matthews is sent on leave after a hostage situation gone wrong leaves him traumatized and regretful. He later meets and befriends Kara Archer, an inexperienced parent taking care of a little girl she rescued from an abusive father. As time goes by, the two learn they more in common than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A** **/** **N: Detroit Become Human is definitely on my list of favorite games ever. My main issue is that some of the characters felt a little undeveloped (*cough* North, Josh and Simon *cough*) but in the end the good vastly outshone the bad in my opinion. And I really did enjoy the three characters and their stories (Though Connor and Kara's stories were my favorite). After playing the game multiple times, this idea of a fanfiction began formulation in my mind and led to me posting it here. Keep in mind this takes place in an alternate universe where everybody is human. No androids. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _''I thought they loved me!''_

 _''Let the hostage go NOW!''_

 _''If I can't have her...then no one can!''_

 _''NO!''_

 _BANG!_

* * *

 _Two months later_

''Mr. Matthews? Connor, are you with me?''

Connor's eyes shot open. Lucy was sitting in a chair across from him, a concerned expression on her face. In in her hands she hold a pen and small notebook. Something that Connor found intriguing since in a lot of people nowadays would've simply used tablets.

''Sorry. I was...lost in thought.'' Connor apologized.

''It's nothing.'' Lucy replied with a smile. ''Tell me, do you have trouble sleeping?''

Connor immediately thought back to the unpleasant nights where he'd wake up soaked in sweat and gasping for air. Images of a scared little girl's face haunted his dreams ever since the incident. Always reminding him of the girl he failed to save.

''Some nights I do, '' Connor admitted. ''Nightmares.''

Lucy wrote something in her notebook before asking another question, ''What about?''

''They're always the same.''

''Involving Emma?''

Connor nodded.

''You don't blame yourself for what happened, do you?''

''Of course I do!'' Connor exclaimed. ''I could've done something different! Things could've been different! That little girl would still be alive if I just...''

A look of sympathy flashed on Lucy's face. ''Connor, what happened to that little girl was beyond your control and you did the very best you could to save her. If you don't accept that, then you'll never be able to move on with your life.''

Connor was silent now. The mixing emotions within him dissipated at the words of his psychiatrist. In it's place was uncertainty. An uncertainty that he could possibly forgive himself for failing a child who had her whole life ahead.

''I wish it was that simple.'' He said in a lower voice.

"There is something you can do," Lucy offered helpfully. ''Now you have time off, I recommend you find something to occupy yourself with.''

Connor gave a confused look, ''Like what exactly?''

''Anything that bring relief and comfort. Learning an instrument, playing a sport, reading a book.''

A buzzer went off for just a few seconds. Their time was over.

''Well that concludes our session.'' Lucy said as she closed her notebook. ''Be sure to think about my advice and have a nice day.''

Connor got up from his seat and gave a small nod. ''Thank you, Lucy.''

Just as he was about to leave Lucy to called out to him.

''Connor.'' He turned at the sound of his name. ''You can't change the past. But you can learn to move on with your life. For yourself and for Emma.''

Connor stood there in silence for moment. Not knowing what to say, he simply left. His phone started beeping as he got out the office. A message from his partner and long time friend, Hank Anderson.

 **HA: Heading to Jimmy's after work. Come by.**

 **CM: Not in the mood.**

 **HA: You got better things to do?**

...

 **CM: See you there.**

* * *

 _That night_

Jimmy's bar was surprisingly empty as Connor entered. There was only the bartender and three other people. One of them being is good friend Hank who sat alone on a stool. Connor took a seat next him. Hank turned and nodded a silent greeting and Connor did the same.

The old man was the closest thing to a father Connor ever had. He already knew about the tragic death of his son, Cole, which set Hank on a slow path of self destruction. Hank eventually managed to find the strength pull himself away from that path. Perhaps on some level the old detective knew what Connor was going through.

Jimmy stopped in front of them, ''Evening, gents. The usual?''

''You know it.'' Hank replied.

Jimmy nodded and poured some whiskey into two small glasses and handed it to them. Connor was never much of a drinker. But the past few weeks have given him plenty of reason to be.

They drank in silence for a few minutes, and without having anything else to distract himself with, Connor ended up diving into gloomy thoughts again. He threw a glance at the door and sighed quietly. He needed to concentrate on something.

''So, Any interesting cases come up in my absence?'' He asked.

''Well there was this one,'' Hank began ''A Carlos Ortiz. Red Ice addict. Been abusing his wife for some time until one day she had enough. Took a knife stabbed him repeatedly. Twenty-eight fucking times.''

''Jesus.'' Connor muttered.

''Yeah. Though from all the scars and bruises she had, can't exactly say the sack of shit didn't have it coming.''

Connor couldn't help but agree.

''So how are things with that psychiatrist going?'' Hank asked.

''Good. I guess. She says I should try and finding something that gives me 'relief and comfort'. Whatever the hell that's suppose to be.''

Hank laughed. ''they give you that shit at the Eden Club for just thirty bucks and a half hour. If you start getting desperate.''

Connor looked at the old detective with raised eyebrow. ''Speaking from experience there, Lieutenant?''

''Oh ha ha ha. And no. Just saw it on one of those late night commercials.'' Hank replied. A light escaped his lips though.

Connor found himself doing the same. He couldn't help it. For a brief moment it felt like things were normal.

He sighed. ''I guess I just...need something to help forget about what happened. Even if it's for just a little bit.''

''Kid, we all have things we want to forget.'' Hank said. His joking demeanor faded away as he stared at his drink with a forlorn look. ''Eventually we learn that it's never that simple. And all we can do then is just keep moving forward.''

''Does it ever get any better?'' Connor couldn't help but ask.

Hank took a swig of his whiskey.

''I'll let you know when I find out.''


	2. Chapter 2

Connor woke up the next morning with a very unpleasant headache. A well-deserved punishment for letting himself get talked into drinking with the old man. He glanced at the electronic clock on his bedside table which indicated it was nine-thirty in the morning.

''Shit...'' Connor groaned, resting his head in one hand. Fowler was gonna kick his ass when he-

It was only then that Connor remembered he wasn't even allowed to go work. It left him wondering what in the world he was suppose to do now. But he was well aware that spending his days cooped up inside his home wouldn't do any good for his health. Or sanity.

So after mustering up enough strength to get out of bed, make some coffee and breakfast, Connor decided a walk in some fresh air would do him some good. Outside the air was chilly so he was glad to be wearing a leather jacket and beanie.

Downtown Detroit was alive and bustling with people going about their daily lives. He looked around at the different the stores until one caught his eye. A sign pointing to a small shop with the title: Archer's Bookshop. Through the glass he could see shelves housing numerous books. Real, physical books not the electronic tablets people normally used. Lucy's words suddenly came to mind.

 _''Anything that bring relief and comfort. Learning an instrument, playing a sport, reading a book.''_

''Might as well try.'' Connor muttered and walked through the automatic doors. His eyes wondered across the shelves until he spotted a young woman who might've been the owner sitting behind the counter reading a magazine.

The woman had pale skin, short blonde hair and her eyes were ocean blue. Connor had to admit, she certainly was pretty. Once she notice Connor, she put the magazine away and stood up from her seat.

''Good morning, sir.'' She greeted warmly. ''What can I do for you?''

''Hi... I was just looking around.'' Connor replied.

''Is this your first time here?'' The woman asked.

''Was it that obvious?''

She gave a pleasant smile. "A little bit. Plus I would've recognized you if you weren't. Don't see many new faces these days.''

''I don't do much reading,'' Connor admitted after a short pause. ''But I'd like to. Do you have any books to help me get started?''

"Of course. Just hang on a second." She rummaged behind the counter and pulled out a single book. ''Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher. Easy to read. Impossible to put down. I guarantee.''

With a nod and smile, Connor made his purchase and said farewell to the owner.

* * *

Kara didn't get many new customers coming into her store. She wasn't so surprised, but enough was made to keep it going. It originally belonged to her parents, but ever they passed away everything they had was passed down to her which included ownership their store. Not something she saw herself doing in her future but it kept food on the table at least.

The doors opened and Kara looked up from her desk to see a familiar face.

''Good morning, Markus.'' She greeted with a smile.

''Same to you, Kara.'' The man replied.

Markus was a regular customer. He was a caretaker of a well known painter, Carl Manfred. The elderly man would occasionally order a variety of old books from her store.

''I came to collect the books Carl ordered.'' Markus requested. Kara nodded and handed him a small package from under her desk.

''Here you go,'' She said. ''Tell Carl I said hi.''

''I will. Have a nice day.'' Markus said before leaving the store.

A few hours passed as soon it was closing time. Kara drove to the elementary school and saw kids already pouring out of the gates with their parents as she arrived. She spotted Alice leaning against the wall and staring down at the ground.

''Alice!'' She called.

The girls head perked at the sound of her name. She spotted Kara and immediately walked over to the car.

''How was school today?'' Kara asked as Alice got inside.

''Fine.'' She responded quietly.

The rest of the drive home was silent. Kara looked to her side to see Alice staring out the window. She sighed let out a quiet sigh. The poor girl didn't have an easy life, her mother died of cancer while her father was a drug addict and abusive towards her. Kara was doing the best she could to make the girl feel happy and let her know what it felt like to be loved. No matter how distant things between them may have felt.

They arrived home, a small apartment building in a quiet community. Once getting settled into their room the two proceeded to do their daily routine. Kara was busy preparing dinner while Alice did her homework and watched some t.v. After dinner Kara always made sure Alice was tucked in bed.

''Sleep tight, Alice.'' She gave a soft kiss on the girls forehead and headed for the door. But was stopped when a small hand grab hold of hers.

Alice stared at her with nervous eyes, ''Kara, C-could you sleep next to me tonight?''

Kara was quite surprised by the request. But of course she would refuse. Nodding, she turned off the light and got in to the bed. She folded an arm around the little girl and held her close.

''Thank you.'' Alice whispered.

Kara didn't say anything. But she felt happy inside. Happy to know that things between the two were slowly getting better.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Apologies for updating in while. Just been caught with other stuff lately. So I decided to make one possibility one of my largest chapters just for you guys. I promise to keep my chapters a little bit shorter in the future though. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _The pain in his arm from where the gunshot had grazed him was becoming almost unbearable. But Connor needed to focus on the situation at hand. The man, Daniel from what he had found out, had a gun in one hand trained directly at Connor while his other was wrapped tightly around Emma's waist. They both stood over the edge of the terrace. One false move and it was over for both of them._

 _''I thought they loved me!'' Daniel exclaimed as the tears rolled down his face._

 _''Let the hostage go NOW!'' Connor tried his best to sound authoritative. But truthfully he had never been so afraid in his entire life._

 _Daniel was silent as he locked eyes with Connor. The two held each others gaze for what much felt like an eternity. There was a look in Daniels eyes. One that Connor could only describe as...resigned._

 _''If I can't have her...'' He said in a low voice, now pointing his gun to the side of Emma's head. ''Then no one can!''_

 _Connor's brown eyes widened. His was now heart beating like a hammer in his chest._

 _''NO!''_

 _BANG!_

* * *

He jolted awake on his bed. Connor's face was soaked in sweat in and his breathing was heavy. Sitting hunched at the side of his bed, Connor rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh. The images of that night were so vivid it was like he was experiencing it all over again. He didn't want to keep being reminded of her. Some people suggested he take medication. Antidepressants. But Connor never believed in that stuff. The long term side effects had him worried. No. He wouldn't be escaping his demons so easily.

And that scared Connor more than he wanted to admit.

* * *

Connor had enjoyed reading the book he got the previous day. It really was impossible for to put down. He was currently sitting at one of the tables inside the local coffee shop. The atmosphere was pleasant and the shop had about six other patrons.

''Here's your expresso, sir.'' The waitress placed a cup on his table. A glance at her name tag read ''North''.

Connor let out a 'thanks' and took a sip. Warm and strong. Exactly what he needed after a restless night. He continued his reading.

''I see you're enjoying it.'' He heard a familiar voice over his shoulder. Connor turned to see it was the same woman from the boostore.

''Oh. Yeah it's really good.'' He told her.

''That's good to hear.'' She said with a small smile then held her hand out. ''I'm Kara.''

He shook her hand, ''Connor.''

He offered Kara a seat opposite him which she accepted. The same waitress from before showed up again.

''Coffee with milk, please.'' Kara requested. The waitress nodded and walked off.

''So what brings you here?'' Connor found himself asking.

''I close the store on Wednesdays. Let's me have free time on my hands'' She replied. ''What about you?''

''I'm a police officer. On leave.'' He quickly added in that last part.

''I bet that can be stressful work sometimes.''

''Yeah,'' Connor sighed sadly. ''Sometimes.''

The waitress arrived with Kara's coffee and placed it the table. They both drank in silence for the few moments. Connor didn't mind it. Especially when he had company to share it with.

The nearby t.v showed a female news reporter with short blonde speaking. ''Tensions between between the U.S and Russian continue to grow with each passing over control of Antarctica and its resources. Many speculate that the possibility of a third World War maybe on the horizon.''

''So you're an officer.'' Kara spoke up. Likely trying to drown out the grim news. ''Anything interesting ever happened while you were on duty?''

Connor thought for a moment. ''Well there was this one time. My partner, Hank, and I got called to an apartment to deal with one of the tenants. The people living there kept complaining about noises and strange smell coming from the guys room. So we go in there and the whole place is filled with pigeons!''

''You're kidding!'' Kara's eyes widened.

Connor smiled and shook. ''Nope. And to make matters worse: Hank had a fear of birds and refuse to take one step inside. So I had to go in there and deal with the guy myself.''

Kara started to laugh. ''Wow. But seriously? Birds? If it was me it would've been cats.''

Connor gave her a smile. His day just got a lot brighter.

* * *

 _The next day_

After a nice hot shower and putting on some clean clothes, Connor had spent the rest of the day finishing up the last chapters of his book. He planned on returning it later on when he heard the ring of his doorbell. He opened to see a familiar face staring back at him.

''Hey Hank! What're doing here?'' Connor asked.

A look of hurt flashed on Hanks face, ''What? I can't just stop by and see how my friend is doing?''

''I didn't mean it like that.''

Hank laugh. ''Relax I'm just fucking with ya. I'm on actually on my break and thought you wanted to come have lunch. On me.''

Connor nodded. Not exactly having any plans today and thinking it would be nice to up with his friend. ''Sure. But I was planning to go drop something off.''

''No problem. I can drive you there.'' Hank told him.

The old detective used one of those manual cars which he kept in surprisingly good condition given its age.

''So what exactly have you been up to lately?'' Hank asked as they drove.

''I picked up reading as a hobby.'' Connor replied. ''There's a book store not too far from here.''

''Nice to see you're keeping busy.'' After a few moments of silence Hank spoke again.''I'm having a barbecue at my place. A lot of the guys at work and their families are invited. And I was hoping you'd come.''

''I don't know. Don't you think it'll be a little awkward?'' Connor asked. The idea of seeing his colleagues again left him a little bit uneasy.

''What? No! Connor, these people know you. And they understand what you're going through. So will you please come?''

And at that point Connor couldn't find it in him to argue. If he wouldn't do it for himself, he'd do it for Hank.

He let out a sigh. ''Yes, I'll come.''

Connor could practically sense the formation of a smile on the old mans lips.

They arrived at their destination got out of the car. Hank looked at the store sign with curious eyes.

''Archer's Bookstore.'' He read out loud. ''Shit and here I thought I was the last person in Detroit who owned real books.''

They entered the store and Connor saw Kara busy behind the counter just like she always was. She looked up as they got closer and smiled.

''Good to see again, Connor.'' She greeted.

''Hey, Kara. Just came to drop this off.'' Connor said, placing the book on the counter.

''Okay. Who's your friend?'' Kara asked as she saw Hank.

''Hank Anderson. Nice to meet you, ma'am.'' The old detective greeted.

There was a look of realization in Kara's for a moment, ''Hank? Oh you're Connor's partner right? He told me about you.''

''Good things I hope.'' Hank chuckled. ''I've gotta admit, I didn't think there were still any bookstores left. You know with everything going digital these days.''

''It's been in the family for a long time. I do what I can to keep it going.''

The sound of a cellphone ringing came from Kara's pocket. She took it out and looked at the number.

''Oh shoot I really need to take this just hold on.'' She hastily got out of her chair and went in to the office.

''Nice girl.'' Hank commented.

''Yeah.'' Connor agreed.

''Really pretty.''

''Yeah.''

''Really...nice.''

''...yeah.''

''Oh for God's sakes, Connor. Don't tell me you're that dense.'' Hank said an annoyed tone.

Connor looked at his friend confused, ''What?''

''What?'' Hank repeated, ''Connor, I think we just found the answer to all of your problems.''

''Hank. Please don't." This conversation was going somewhere Connor did not want it to.

But the old detective was persistent, "Oh come on she's got a nice personality, she's attractive, are you gonna stand there and tell me with a straight face that you're not interested in her in the slightest?"

"It's nothing like that now let it go!" Connor protested.

"Alright," Hank gave up. "You're a grown man. I'll stay out of your love life."

''Thank you.''

Kara came back looking slightly distressed and Connor was quick to notice.

''Is something wrong?'' He asked.

Kara nodded. ''I just got a call from Alice's school. She's got a serious fever. I need to close up and get her home immediately.''

''Alice?''

''She my...daughter.''

That came as a surprise to Connor. He didn't really expect Kara to have any children. Both he and Hank exited the store as Kara proceeded to lock everything up. They said their goodbyes as the two watched Kara drive off. Just as they were getting into Hanks car, Connor noticed the old detective was smiling.

''What are you smiling about?'' He asked.

''Nothing.''Hank replied nonchalantly. ''It's just now I know what's REALLY gotten you occupied lately.''

Connor let out an annoyed sigh.

* * *

''Alice, you burning up!'' Kara said as she pressed her hand against the little girl's forehead and felt unnatural warmth radiating from it. The first thing Kara did as they got home was get Alice a glass of water with aspirin in it, gave her a warm bath and got her in bed. All she could do now was wait for the fever to go down.

''When did your your fever start?'' Kara asked her. Sitting on the side of the bed.

''This morning.'' Alice replied quietly.

''Alice.''

''Two days ago...'' She said nervously.

''Two days!?'' Kara exclaimed. Alice lowered her head, guilty that she did something bad. ''Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?''

''I...I didn't won't you to worry about me over nonsense.''

Kara could hardly believe what she was hearing. ''Alice, a fever isn't nonsense. Who told you this?''

''Daddy did.''

Oh. Now it all made sense. Of course the poor girl learned something like that from...him. Kara closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled deeply, relieving some of the frustration she currently felt. Only some.

''Alice...I need to listen to me very carefully okay?''

Alice nodded.

''I love you. You know that right?''

She nodded again.

''And when you love someone, you make sure that they're safe and happy. And I want you to be both of those things. So from this point on whenever you have a problem, you let me know and then we can try to fix it. Okay?''

''Okay.'' Alice repeated. ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.''

''It's alright now. Get some rest. You'll feel much better tomorrow.'' Kara gave a light kiss on her forehead and left the room.

Despite it all, Kara was glad they had this talk. It let her remind Alice she had someone who cared for her. And always would.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I'm really sorry for uploading after such a long time passed. No excuses, I was just dealing with life and how I wanted this story to go. As a token of my appreciation to everyone that's been following my story, I present to you not one but TWO chapters at the once! Hope you guys enjoy and have a great day.**

* * *

It was early afternoon and Connor was driving over to Hank's place. The old man had messaged him asking to come earlier with a few cases of beer that was sitting in the trunk. Despite wanting to forget it happened, Connor found himself thinking more on what Hank had said to him the other day. He wouldn't deny that Kara was an attractive woman and fun to be around, but the idea of being in a relationship in general was never something he thought he needed.

As he entered the cul-de-sac, he parked the car just in front of Hanks house and got out. While making sure to get the cases of beer from the backseat. Hank emerged from the front door. He nodded at Connor and made his way to help with the cases.

''Thanks for getting those. I promise I'll pay you back.'' He said.

Connor shook his head. ''You don't have to do that.''

''Nonsense.''

The two entered the house and placed the cases on the kitchen counter. Sumo, Hank's dog, was lying on floor. He lifted his head at the sight of Connor but immediately dropped it back down on his front legs.

''Hey there buddy.'' Connor knelt down to gently stroke the Saint Bernard's head. Sumo only gave a short huff in reply.

''Well,'' Hank said, getting his attention. ''The others should start coming soon. I already got the grill heated up. You up for frying some burgers and steaks?''

''No problem.''

''Thanks. But wash your hands first. We don't want dog hairs on the food.''

''Whatever you say.'' Connor rolled his eyes at him.

A few minutes after he got to work on the grill, Chris and his wife Denise were the first to arrive along with their baby son, Damian. Chris was definitely one of Connor's favorite people to work with. The man did his job well and was generally a nice guy to everybody.

''Hey, Connor.'' He greeted, walking over to give a friendly pat on Connor's shoulder. ''Glad you could make it.''

Connor smiled and nodded. ''You too, Chris.''

''Are you doing alright?'' Denise asked with a look of sympathy.

''I'm doing just fine. Thanks for asking.''

Soon more of his coworkers and their families began showing up. And despite his initials feelings, Connor enjoyed being around familiar faces, catching up on old times with his colleagues. It made everything feel normal again.

About an hour had passed. Connor and Hank were in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Connor went to go answer it, expecting to see another familiar face.

''Hey, Connor.'' Kara greeted him, a smile on her face.

Well, it certainly was familiar.

''Kara!"' He managed to say after recovering from his dumbfounded state. It was then that Connor notice the little girl that was standing half hidden behind the woman.

''Connor, this is Alice.'' Kara said, one hand gently pushing the girl forward. ''Alice, say hi to Connor.''

''Hello.'' She greeted in a shy manner.

Once Connor got a good look at her, a chill ran down his spine. She looked exactly like Emma. So much so that they could've passed as twins. Connor quickly forced those thoughts out of his mind.

He knelt down to her level and gave a friendly smile. ''Nice to meet you, Alice.''

Hank showed up to see who was at the door. ''Hey, you came!"

''Of course I did. Thanks again for inviting us.'' Kara replied.

Wait, what? Connor looked at the old detective in disbelief. Hank simply chuckled.

''A doggie!'' Alice suddenly exclaimed she spotted the Saint Bernard sitting in the corner. What seemed like a shy girl just a moment ago was replaced with an excited one. ''Can I pet him?''

Hank waved his hand. ''Go right ahead. Sumo's the most harmless dog in the world (And the most useless).''

Alice eagerly went over and started petting Sumo's head. Sure enough, the old Saint Bernard didn't mind one bit.

''Hank can I talk to you for a minute.'' Connor requested, adding the last part with more emphasize. ''In private.''

Hank nodded and turned to Kara. ''Everyone is at the back. Enjoy yourselves.''

''Thanks.'' She said as the two went over to the kitchen.

Once they were alone and out of earshot, Connor looked at Hank with a hard expression.

''What are you up to?''

The old man chuckled. ''Oh come on. Don't act like you're not happy to see her.''

''That's besides the point!'' Connor said sharply. To be honest he wasn't mad at Hank. But was no less irritated by whatever game his friend was playing at.

''I just wanted you have a nice time, Connor. And I genuinely thought having Kara here was gonna give you something to look forward to.''

''Hank, I already told you -''

''Yeah and I called bullshit.'' He proceeded to take two beer bottles out of the fridge, open them and hand them both to Connor. ''Now do us both a favor and have a good time.''

Before Connor could reply, he was forced out the backdoor. The adults were still chatting while their kids played together. He caught sight of Kara standing not far away and in turn was keeping eye on Alice as she socialized with the other kids. After swallowing the lump in his throat, he made his way over.

''Hey, Kara!'' He got her attention and held out a bottle. ''Drink?''

''Sure.'' Kara accepted.

Connor got a good look at Alice, then back at Kara. It was a bit strange that they didn't look that much alike. The girl probably had more of her fathers looks. But he didn't see any ring on Kara's fingers. Were they divorced perhaps? Was he deceased? These questions kept circulating in his head and he didn't know why it interested him so much.

''So Alice seems seems like a really sweet girl.'' He said.

Kara turned her gaze towards the little girl and smiled, ''She sure is.''

''Will her dad be joining or...?''

''No.'' She snapped her head back and her eyes widened. Her immediate reaction caught Connor by surprise. ''No. her dads not...she's adopted.''

For the briefest moment he noticed a look bitterness across Kara's face before it quickly vanished and they sank into an uncomfortable silence. Realizing it was most likely a sensitive topic, Connor mentally berated himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

''Um, thanks for coming by the way.'' He broke the silence. Kara just shrugged.

''No problem. Alice and I didn't have any plans today so we thought why not?"' She replied. ''So are we celebrating anything in particular?"'

Connor shook his head. ''Not really. We just usually have these little get togethers once or twice a year.''

A few minutes went by with the two of them talking when Connor had to go man the grill again. He was busy checking the temperature until he heard someone walking toward him.

'Well if it ain't Hanks little boy scout.''

Connor inwardly groaned. Knowing already who it was before even looking up. If there was one person he was hoping wouldn't come today, it would've been Gavin Reed. The man was, for the lack a of better description: an absolute prick. And Connor was unfortunate enough to be his favorite target.

''Hello, Reed.'' He greeted, trying to sound as friendly as possible. They were all here to have a nice time after all. ''What can I get you?''

Gavin looked at him with the smirk that never seemed to leave him before responding,''A burger. And you better not fucking burn it.''

Connor resisted the urge to make a retort and instead placed a raw patty on the cook grill and let it cook. Meanwhile, Gavin stood close by and was busy chatting with Chris just within earshot.

''So who's that chick?''

''Which one?'' Chris asked.

''The one with short blonde hair and the blue eyes.''

Connor froze. Realizing who Gavin was talking about.

Chris looked at the woman he was referring to and shook his head. ''No idea. I don't think she came here with anybody.''

There was something about the look Gavin was giving Kara that Connor didn't like.

''Looks I'm not gonna be leaving here alone.'' He stated confidently.

That made Chris laugh. ''Oh please. I don't even know her but I can already tell she's way outta your league.''

''I can guarantee you by the end of the night, that sweet little ass is mine. Want me to send you pictures afterwards?''

''Are you insane?! I'm a married man!"'

''Better not let Denise see them then. Or you're a dead man.'' Gavin's smirk immediately vanished at the smell of burning meat. He looked at Connor and yelled, ''Hey what the fuck are you doing, idiot!?''

Connor snapped out of his thoughts and realized he left the burger on the one side for way too long and now it was blackened to a crisp.

''Shit.'' He swore silently before looking up to Gavin. ''Sorry.''

But other man wasn't satisfied. Not by a long shot.

''Jesus, can't you do anything right for once?'' He asked rhetorically. ''First you can't do your job now you can't fry a damn burger.''

Connor looked back at him. ''What the hell are you talking about?''

Gavin gave a cruel smile after realizing he hit a nerve.

''You know exactly what I'm talking about,'' He pointed a finger accusingly at Connor. ''You got that girl killed.''

Chris, most notably fearing where this was going, decided to step in. He placed a hand on his partners shoulder.

''Gavin, come on, man. Stop it.''

But Gavin shook him off, ''Oh shut the fuck up, Chris. We all know it's true. But you all would rather sweep it under the rug than hurt poor little Connor's feelings.''

Connor clenched his fist. His patience was getting thin and Gavins face was looking more and more punchable every time the bastard opened his mouth.

He took a step towards him and spoke in a low voice. ''You take that back right fucking now.''

Gavin took a step too, closing the distance between them.

''Oh yeah, boy scout? What are you gonna do if I don't?''

''Guys, there's kids here! Stop it!'' Chris said in a hushed tone. But neither acknowledged him.

''You don't have what it takes to be in this job, Matthews.'' Gavin said. His usual smirk returned. ''You know it, I know it, Hank knows it.''

He said the next part in a low whisper only Connor could hear.

''And that little girl knows it too.''

Of all the bullshit Connor had to endure from the man throughout his time in the force, that one sentence was finally what drive him over. So he had no regrets whatsoever when he pulled his fist back and let it connect with Gavins left eye in a swift motion. The action didn't go unnoticed from the sound of audible gasps from everyone who saw it happen. Gavin stumbled back in shock. His hand over where he had been hit and looking as if he was registering what had just happened. Once he finally did his face contorted to a look of pure anger.

''YOU MOTHERFUCKER!''

Before Connor could react, Gavin had already charged at him. The two knocked the grill over as they fell to the ground. Gavin raised his fist in the air and struck Connors nose. Connor started punching anywhere he could on the mans body in an effort to get him off. Suddenly Gavin was hauled off him and both his arms held by Chris and Hank.

Hank shoved Gavin away. Looking at him with the most pissed off look Connor had ever seen.

''Get the fuck outta here!'' He yelled.

Gavin looked at the old detective like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. ''Are you fucking kidding me? He started it!''

But Hank was hearing none of it. ''Get! Out! Now!''

Realizing it was futile, Gavin turned to face Connor with a dark scowl, wishing looks could kill.

''You're not gonna get away with this, you prick.'' He threatened. Then made his leave.

Hank helped Connor up to his feet and gave him a concerned look.

''Go get yourself cleaned up.'' He said.

Connor brought a hand up to his nose and felt blood pouring from both his nostrils. He looked back to see everyone was staring at him now, the altercation clearly didn't go unnoticed. He had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. What made it feel ten times worse was that Kara and Alice were among them. With his head hung low, Connor walked quietly inside the house.

* * *

And to think he was having such a nice time just a few minutes ago. Connor went in to the bathroom and inspected himself in the mirror. A few splotches of blood now stained the top of his shirt.

''Need help with that?''

Connor inwardly groaned for the second time that day. He looked to his left and saw Kara standing by the doorway.

''No.'' He replied, more sharp than intended.

Connor took a piece of toilet paper and wiped off the blood but more seemed to come. He had to hand it to Gavin, the bastard sure could pack a punch. He felt a hand touch his arm and turned instinctively too see Kara standing right next to him now.

''Sit down.'' She said and he hesitantly obeyed, taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub. Kara made him tilt his head up as she wiped the blood off.

''So what was that all about?''

''Nothing.'' Was all he said. Hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

But Kara was a persistent one. ''It certainly wasn't nothing by the looks of it.''

''Well it certainly isn't any of your business now is it?"' Connor snapped. His patience long gone at this point.

Kara looked taken aback, ''I'm sorry I was just-''

''Well don't, okay? Because the last thing I need right now is you acting like my damn mother. You've already got your hands full with that kid.''

He instantly regretted saying those words when a pair of blue eyes stared back at him with so much hurt in them.

Connor opened to mouth to let an apology. ''Kara, I didn't mean...''

But no words were gonna help him as Kara got up and left him alone in the bathroom. Connor stared at the floor thinking about how much of an idiot he was. His still bloody nose was now the least of his problems. Right now all he cared about was going home, hiding under the covers and hoping today was all just some stupid dream. Childish, yes. But he didn't give a damn.

He was already out the front door and in his car when he heard Hanks voice calling his name from the porch.

''Connor? Connor! Where are you going?''

''Home, Hank.'' Connor replied. ''Where I should've just stayed.''

Hank, as much as he wanted to convince him to stay, saw there wasn't any point and could only watched as his friend drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

The good news was that Connors nose wasn't completely busted beyond repair. But that did little to alleviate how miserable he felt. That fight at Hanks place was completely unnecessary and as much he hated Gavins guts, he knew he was just as much to blame for happened. And then his outburst towards Kara...

Connor sighed sadly. As soon as he arrived home he cleaned and patched up his nose, stripped off his jacket, pants and shoes and dropped into bed without a second thought. He didn't fall asleep immediately, just stared up at the ceiling while his mind went over how much of a shitty day he just had, until he eventually did.

Hours went by until the sound of his doorbell ringing woke him up. Connor stared bleary-eyed at the alarm clock. 02:06 A.M. He was beyond confused. Who in their right mind would be knocking on his door at this hour of the night? The ringing continued and forced Connor to get out of bed walk tiredly in nothing but his shirt and boxers. He stopped at the front door.

''Who's there?"' He called out.

''It's me, Hank.'' A familiar voice replied.

Connor sighed. The cold air chilled his exposed skin as he opened the door. Hank stood there wearing large grey coat.

''Had some leftover beer and felt like having company.'' He said, nodding towards his car. ''Wanna go out and finish it?''

Connor stared at his friend with a half tired/half bewildered look. ''Hank... it's 2 in morning.''

''And?''

...

''Let me get dressed.''

* * *

Connor rubbed the the sleep out of his eyes. The evening was calm and quiet as the two men sat on a park bench enjoying the view of the city lights as it shimmered in the open water.

''Nice view, huh?'' Hank spoke, taking a sip of his drink. He had that look in eyes like he was recalling something old yet familiar ''Used to come here a lot with...with Cole.''

The old man rarely ever spoke of his son. It was one those things Connor never had the courage to talk to him about. So he never brought it up.

''That fight between you and Gavin, what happened?''

''I just let him get under my skin when I knew better. I was stupid.'' He replied ashamedly.

''What happened?"' Hank repeated.

And Connor told him everything. Including the part where he snapped at Kara. Though he decided it was for his own good that he kept the part about Gavin's...sexual intentions to himself. And Hank just listened. He only spoke when Connor was finished.

''Gavin's a fucking prick.''

The statement made Connor laugh a little. ''No arguing with you there. But that aside, I'm sorry for ruining everyone's time. And your grill.''

''I know you didn't mean it. And I guarantee you everyone there felt like wiping that fucking smirk off Gavin's face at least once. Probably more. Yeah definitely more''

Although his attempt at cheering Connor up was much appreciated, it didn't help stop the feeling that was gnawing inside of him. Connor hated to admit it, but Gavin's words had cut him deeper than he wanted to admit. And what was Hanks opinion? Would his friend come to the same conclusion?

He hesitated for a moment before saying, ''Can I ask you something, Hank? And I need you to be completely honest with me.''

''Hmm?''

''Do you think he was right? Did I get Emma killed? Could I have done something to save her?''

Connor desperately needed to know. Whether he liked the answer or not. To him it felt much better than to not know at all. But Hank didn't say anything at first, simply stared at the ground beneath his feet.

''I don't know.'' He finally replied after what felt like ages. ''All I know is you just had the shittiest luck of being in a completely fucked up situation. Plenty of people get put into situations like that. Where one choice changes everything. And afterwards you hate yourself when it all goes wrong. You wish you could reset everything and do it all over again, hoping that things can be different. But you're only human, Connor. And the only thing humans can do is move forward, those who don't just...get left behind. Always thinking about what could've been and not what can still be. You asked me if it ever got easier but you already knew the answer: It doesn't.''

Hank shifted his gaze to Connor,''But it doesn't mean you have to let it destroy you, Connor. You can move on from it. But only if you choose to.''

Connor stayed silent then, letting the words sink in. Hank was right. He was always right. He then wondered where he would end up if it wasn't for the old man always being there to lift him up when he was down. Certainly not in a good place. And for that he would always be grateful to have known Hank.

''I know I don't say this as often as I should. But I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Hank.''

The old man shrugged ''Hey. What are friends for?''

''Yeah but I like to think we're past being friends.''

''Oh, God. Please don't mean what I think you mean...''

Connor was confused for a moment then his eyes widened. ''I meant I think of you as a father-figure!''

Hank then burst into laughter, ''You should've seen the look on your face!"'

Connor just shook his head, but his lips stretched into a smile.

''But seriously. I appreciate the sentiment, Connor.'' Hank smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. ''It means a lot.''

They both went back to enjoying peaceful silence. Connor found himself happy he agreed to come here. And Hank was right, it really was a nice view.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Connor received a phone call from Fowler saying he was welcome to start working again as soon as possible and could even come in today if he wanted. To which he eagerly accepted after being off duty for so long. It felt good to wear his uniform and badge again. Hank and the others were happy to have him back on board too.

Gavin was unsurprisingly less than thrilled to see him again. The man now sported a black eye all thanks to Connor. Despite the heavy tension between the two, both men seemed to agree it was better to just ignore the others existence than to risk having Fowler on their asses. Though that didn't stop Gavin from giving the occasional menacing glare whenever they made eye contact.

Connor kept himself busy with a mountain of paperwork, not the most thrilling part of his job but someone had to do it. Though as hard as he tried to focus on work, he still found himself feeling guilty about how he acted towards Kara. That fight left him in a really shitty mood but that didn't mean he had to take it out on her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Chris said something to him.

''I'm sorry,'' He said. ''What did you say?''

''I said you and I got patrol duty now.'' Chris replied.

''Oh. Okay I'll be right there.''

Chris nodded and walked off. Connor finished up the last of his paperwork before grabbing his jacket and following after him.

He sat in the passenger seat as the squad car crawled through the busy afternoon traffic. After a half hour of nothing interesting happening, Connor started reading in his mind any random building sign that came into view. Stan's General Goods, Daniel's Repairs, Archer's Bookstore, The-

''Chris, pull over.'' He said suddenly.

''What?''

''Just pull the car over!''

Chris parked the car in an empty parking spot and gave him a puzzled look. ''What's wrong?''

Connor didn't answer him at first. This could've been his chance to finally apologize. He knew it had to be done and it felt better to do it sooner. He turned to back to his friend.

''There's something important I need to do. Can you give me ten minutes?'' He asked.

''Connor, we've got a job to do-'' Chris said before being cut off.

''I know but this really important, Chris. Ten minutes. That's all I ask.''

Chris started at him in disbelief for a moment before letting out a sigh.

''Okay go''

Connor thanked him before getting out of the car and walking over to the bookstore. He was becoming more and more nervous with each step he took before finally stopping just outside the entrance. Part of him was afraid Kara would just tell him to go away once she saw him, but he stepped inside regardless.

Kara didn't see him come in. She was too busy talking to someone on the phone. It was only when he got closer did she take notice of him, a look of surprise on her face.

''I, um, need to call you back.'' She hung up the phone and looked back at him.

''Hey.'' Connor greeted nervously.

Kara crossed her arms and frowned. ''What do you want?''

Straight to the point then. Connor spoke, ''What happened yesterday was stupid. And what I said to you was completely uncalled for. I hope you understand that I didn't mean anything by it and that I just wasn't in a good state of mind in that moment. I'm very sorry.''

Kara's expression softened as she shifted her gaze to the floor.

''I'm not mad.''

''Really?''

''Well, not entirely,'' She replied. ''But I get that you weren't in a good mood after that fight. And I shouldn't have tried to pry into it.''

''So...can we still be friends?'' Connor didn't like the way he asked that. It made him some like a damn fourteen year old. But Kara chuckled and smiled at him.

''I don't see why not.''

He felt a heavy weight on his chest lift at her words and knowing they were on good terms again. ''Thanks, Kara.''

''How's your nose doing?"' She indicated towards the bandage on his face.

''Fine. Surprisingly.'' Connor replied, bringing his hand over to rub it softly.

''I guess you're not as fragile you look.'' She said teasingly.

''Fragile?'' He asked, pretending to take offense. ''You think I look fragile?''

''Not literally. Just, you know, in a cute sort of way.''

Now it was Connor's turn to cross his arms and smirk.

''Cute?"'

Kara's cheeks turned a slightly noticeable shade of red after realizing what she just said, ''You know what? Just forget I said anything.''

The sound of a car honking outside made Connor inwardly groan. He still had a job to do.

''I gotta get going. Work and all.'' He said. ''Talk some other time?''

Kara nodded. ''I'd like that.''

They said their goodbyes and she watched Connor hastily leave the store and continued on with work of her own. Unaware that she was smiling from ear to ear the whole time.

* * *

Connor was feeling very restless that night. He wasn't sure why but he just couldn't sleep at all and no amount of shifting in his bed could help him. Eventually he resorted to getting out of bed to fetch himself something to drink. He didn't even care to see what time it was.

After getting a small glass of milk, Connor walked back to his room. He barely made it pass the doorway when the sight of something caused him to freeze and let the glass slip from his hand and shatter to pieces on the floor.

''You can't be here.'' He said.

Emma looked at him with a puzzled expression. She sat on the edge of his bed. Still wearing the same clothes from the night that she died. There were even small stains of Daniels blood on her face and shirt. It wasn't real. _She_ wasn't real, Connor knew that. But the sight of her terrified him nonetheless.

''But why not?'' She asked so innocently. God, just hearing her voice again sent shivers down his spine.

His reply was flat, ''Because you're dead.''

''I know that.'' Emma said, looking at him with brown eyes filled of sadness. ''Did you kill me?''

''I...'' Connor struggled to find his words. ''I tried to save you but...''

''But you failed.'' She finished. Connor nodded grimly.

He didn't know what to say to her that she didn't already know. He just wanted the guilt to stop consuming him. Hasn't it gone on long enough? Couldn't he be allowed to move on with his life already?

Carefully stepping over the broken glass, Connor made his way to the bed and sat beside the little girl.

''Yes, I failed you.'' His eyes never leaving hers as he spoke. ''And I'm sorry, Emma. I can't change what happened no matter how much I wish I could. But this needs to stop. It's time for me to let the guilt go. Please leave me alone.''

''Mommy's all alone now without me.'' Emma said as tears began falling down her face.

Connor buried his face in his hands. Seeing her cry reminded him too much of that horrible night.

''Please leave.'' He begged.

''I wanted to do so many things when I grew up.''

''Please leave.''

''But now I can't...'''

''Please...''

Then there was silence. The only sound Connor could hear was his own heavy breathing. He slowly lifted his head and looked to his side. Nobody was there. He was finally alone again. A heavy sigh of relief escaped his lips.

''Thank you, Emma.'' He said quietly. Suddenly feeling very tired, Connor laid down in his bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

An entire month went by after Connor's encounter with the apparition of Emma. And ever since that night he found himself resting a lot more easily than he remembered doing in a long time. Almost like a weight on his shoulders has finally been lifted. Life went on as normally as it could. With a bit of a twist.

Since the day he first met her, Kara has become nothing but a joy to be around. Paying a visit to her store and spending time at the coffee shop with her was never something he could pass up. Even on the most stressful of days, her smile alone made everything feel better. It wasn't like spending time with Hank, though the old man was practically like family at this point. It was a different feeling altogether. And it didn't take Connor long to figure out what.

Whether he intended to or not, Connor had developed romantic feelings for the woman. But that didn't mean he wanted to ignore these newfound feelings. On the contrary, he wanted to peruse them. The only problem being that Kara might've just seen them as nothing more than friends.

''I'm gonna get some coffee.'' Hank said as he got up from his desk and looked at him. ''Want anything?''

Connor shook his head, ''I'm good.''

Hank left Connor alone with his thoughts.

 _Maybe I should ask her out. If she says yes, it means she's interest. If she says no then..._

Connor didn't want to think about it. Instead he took out his phone sent her a text message.

 **CM: Hey u there?**

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 **KA: Whats up?**

 _Here goes nothing._

 **CM: Was wondering if u wanna go out for dinner some time?**

 **KA: Like a date?**

Connor gulped.

 **CM: Yeah**

There was a long pause and his palms started to feel sweaty.

 **KA: Ok**

Connor let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and quickly replied.

 **CM: Saturday at 7 sound good?**

 **KA: Sounds good. I'll send u my address later.**

 **CM: See ya :)**

 **KA: Bye :)**

Connor put down his phone and leaned back in to his seat as his mind processed what just happened. She said yes. She actually said yes.

Hank returned and noticed Connor was smiling widely. ''What's got you in such a happy mood?''

''I'll tell you later.''

The old man gave a confused look then shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

Kara put her cellphone down. Her mind processing what had just happened. She just agreed to go on a date. With Connor. It wasn't that she thought it was a bad thing by any means. Just that her lack of experience with dating (and a love life in general) gave plenty of reason for her to feel anxious about the whole thing. Then came the ordeal of what she was going to be wear and who could look after Alice while she was gone.

Actually there was Rose Chapman, her next door neighbor, she could trust on that one.

When Kara and Alice first moved in to the apartment building, Rose was the one who welcomed them. Ever since her husband died of cancer two years ago, she and her son had to sell their farm and move to the city. She quickly took a liking to Kara and Alice and the two always stopped to chat whenever they had the time to.

Kara dialed her number and waited as it rang.

 ** _''Hey, Kara!''_** Roses voice came from the other end.

''Hey, Rose, I hope I'm not disturbing you.''

 ** _''Not at all. What's up?''_**

''I was wondering if you could look after Alice on Saturday night?'' Kara asked. '' I have a date planned.''

 ** _''A date? That's one lucky man!''_** Kara laughed a bit a that. _' **'And don't worry. Alice is more than welcome to stay with me.''**_

''Thank you, Rose. You're amazing.''

 ** _''Not a problem.''_**

Kara said goodbye and hung up. Happy to know Alice would be taken care of. Now on to the other issue...

Saturday came around quick. Kara got herself ready after having a shower and putting the clothes she planned on wearing which consisted of a red blouse, black pencil skirt and a pair of black heels she hadn't worn in a while but was quickly reminded of how much she despised them. After applying some red lipstick, she finally left the bathroom. A tasked not made easy by her current footwear.

 _I really hate these things._

Alice was standing just outside and was amazed when she saw Kara come out. ''Wow! You look very pretty!''

Kara smiled at the compliment. ''Thanks, Alice.''

''Are you nervous?''

''Kinda. I've never been on an _actual_ date before.''

''I don't think you should be nervous. Just be yourself. ''

''You no what? You're absolutely right.'' Kara agreed and bent down to Alice's level. ''Now you be on your best behavior at Roses' okay?"'

Alice nodded. ''Okay.''

Kara smiled and gave Alice a quick kiss on the forehead before they left for Rose's place. She got a text from Connor a few minutes later saying he had arrived. Kara took a deep breath before leaving her apartment and heading out.

Connor stood waiting outside by his car. He wore a semi-formal grey jacket, white shirt, dark tie, and dark jeans. Kara couldn't deny he certainly looked handsome in the outfit. When he saw her coming, his eyes widened.

''You look... great.'' He let out.

''You don't look so bad yourself.'' She returned the compliment

''Really?'' Connor asked, pulling on his tie. ''I thought maybe the tie would've been too much so I was about to ditch it.''

Kara chuckled and moved his hand away. ''Don't you dare.''

''Fine.'' He said, the corners of his mouth turning up. ''Ready to go?''

''Yeah. Where are we going though?"'

''There's this restaurant not too far I thought might be good.''

They got in Connor's car and drove into the city. The streets of Detroit were less crowded at the time which made the drive more smoother. They turned a corner where Connor parked close to the restaurant he was referring to.

"Ah, good evening," A male waiter greeted warmly as they entered. ''Table for two?"'

"Yes please." Connor replied.

The waiter led them to a table in the far corner and handed them menus before leaving. He came back later with two glasses of wine. Kara began nervously tapping her nails on the table which Connor took notice of.

''Something wrong?"' He asked concerned.

''No, nothings wrong'' She assured. ''It's just I've never really done this sort of thing.''

''Really? You never had any guys ask you out once? I find that VERY hard to believe.'' Connor said with a grin.

''It's the truth. What about you, Mr. Casanova?"' Kara asked, smiling.

He shook his head. ''Nah. I was a bit on the awkward side when I was younger. Back then girls were a completely foreign concept to me.''

The two shared a laugh. Kara took a sip of her wine, it had a pleasant taste.

''So what made you want to be a police officer, Connor?"'

''I guess always admired their work and dedication. And the idea of being able to protect people was something that really resonated with me when I grew up.'' He replied. ''What about you? Did you always want to take over your family's bookstore?''

''Honestly: No. Don't get me wrong, I love the place but I always saw myself wanting to do something different.''

''So why didn't you?"'

''Ever since my parents died...that store is all I have left to remember them by. But we're in the digital age now and business isn't exactly like it was decades ago. Now the whole place just feels like an old memory I have a hard time moving on from.''

''I know what that feels like.'' Connor said with a look empathy.

That reminded Kara of the incident that happened a while back and it made her curious.

''Connor, can I ask you something personal?'' She asked.

He looked hesitant for moment, ''What about?''

''I know this is old news but that fight you got into with that other man, what was that all about?'' She noticed how surprised he looked by the question. ''If you don't want to tell me then its okay. I was just curious.''

Connor's surprise turned to conflict as he stayed silent for a moment. As though mentally debating whether or not he should tell her. With a heavy sigh, he finally spoke.

''It was a about...'' He started. ''A hostage situation that I was involved in a few months ago...it didn't end well. I'm not sure how it all started exactly but a man took a little girl hostage and was threatening to jump off the building with her. I was on patrol that night and responded. By the time I arrived, he already shot two other officers but...I couldn't just stand there and do nothing you know?''

Kara didn't say anything but listened intently as Connor continued.

''I tried to get him to let her go. He just looked at me and said: 'If I can't have her, then no one can'. That's when he pointed the gun to her head.''

She looked at him horrified. ''Oh, God. Did he-''

''No.'' Connor quickly replied. ''I shot him before he could. I didn't even mean to do it I just panicked. Then he lost balance...and they both fell over the edge.''

Kara was at a loss for words. The idea of witnessing such a tragic event unfold made her shudder. And that poor little girl...

''It wasn't an easy thing to move on from. Sometimes I can't stop myself from thinking about it. Especially the little girl. Her name was Emma. She was about Alice's age. They probably could've been good friends if they ever met. But now we'll never know.'' Connor said, staring down at the table with a mournful look.

Kara wondered if on some level, Connor blamed himself for Emma's death. She felt nothing but the utmost pity for what he had to live.

''Alice's father was beating her,'' She said so suddenly it caught even her by surprise. ''Did I ever tell you that?"'

''No.'' Connor said softly. If he was willing to tell Kara a dark part of his life, why couldn't she?

''They moved into a house across from mine in my old neighborhood. I didn't know at first she was being abused. But I heard enough yelling coming from that house to know something wasn't right.''

''Then one night when I was closing my curtains, I looked out and could see Alice from her bedroom room window. I saw her just sitting there crying. Her father barged in with a belt in his hand. He started yelling at her but I couldn't hear what because it was raining.''

''The smartest thing to do was just call the police but something inside me just... snapped. I was afraid for her. Afraid of what might happen to her if I didn't help. Before I knew it, I was running outside, barging into their housing and into the bedroom just in time to catch him in the act. They both looked so shocked to see me standing there soaking wet. Her father yelled at me. Told me to get out and mind my own business but I refused to.''

''What happened then?'' Connor asked.

''We fought. I was lucky he was too drunk to see straight or he might've actually killed me. I managed to grab something, I think it was a lamp, and knock him out. I took Alice and we ran out of that house. Thankfully there was a bus nearby and we took it to the police station. They arrested him not long afterwards. Alice had no other living relatives so they were gonna put her in foster care.'' She paused for a moment.

''I don't why but...I felt as if she needed me. And I needed her. I don't even know the first thing about being a parent. I only want her to have a normal, happy life. One she deserves.''

''With you around, its hard to imagine she won't.'' Connor said.

''You really think so?'' She asked.

''Don't you? You took her in when she had nobody. Showed her what it's like to be loved and be part of a family. Even if you feel like you don't know what you're doing, I'm sure she loves you for trying.''

Kara found herself greatly appreciating his kind words. A few minutes went by and the two enjoyed their dinner. They chatted a little more afterward until finally deciding to pay and leave.

The walk back to their car was in comfortable silence with their arms intertwined. Kara was the first to speak.

''I enjoyed this, Connor. A lot'' She admitted.

''Yeah, me too.'' Connor replied.

They were approaching the car when Connor stopped abruptly. Kara stopped as well to look at him.

''Look, Kara, I ...''He started nervously, a small blush on his cheeks. Which Kara couldn't help but find adorable. ''I'm not really sure how this works, to be honest, but I can't help but enjoy every moment with you. I was lucky to have someone like you as a friend these past few months but...I'm hoping we could...be more than that? Is that something you would want?"'

Kara stared up at the man before her silently. Her blue eyes fixated on his brown ones. Words couldn't describe what she was feeling in that moment.

''And what would you do...'' She smiled in a teasing manner. ''If I said 'yes'?''

Without hesitation, Connor placed his hands on the sides of Kara's face and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against hers. Kara swore she could practically hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. But found herself not minding it one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

When Connor woke up the next morning, he was almost surprised to find he wasn't alone. Kara was fast asleep and wrapped in his arms. Then the memory of last night (especially the more intimate parts) came flooding into his mind. Connor couldn't but admire just how peaceful this woman looked as she slept and the pleasant warmth that radiated from her body to his own.

He was careful not to wake her as he slowly moved his arms away and climbed out of the bed. The clothes from last night were strewn all over the floor and made a smile creep on to Connor's lips. It was a night to remember. He put on a white T-shirt and grey tracksuit pants and went to the kitchen to fill the kettle with water for coffee like he did every other morning. This time there was enough for two.

He came back to find to find Kara was awake and sitting up with blanket covering her chest. She smiled at the sight of him.

''Morning.'' She greeted softly.

''Morning.'' Connor replied as he sat beside her. ''So last night sure was...something.''

Kara laughed. ''Yeah, it sure was.''

Images of that night flashed in his mind once again only this time in much vivid detail. From the taste of Kara's lips and the softness of her skin. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to explore every inch of her. He never experienced anything quite like it before in his life.

''You're thinking about it, aren't you?'' Kara asked, snapping him his thoughts.

''Yeah.'' Connor admitted. He put his hand on Kara's face and caressed her cheek.

''I meant what I said last night. You mean a lot to me, Kara.''

She held held his hand and squeezed gently. ''And you mean a lot to me. I'm just not sure where we go from here though.''

''Me neither.'' Connor said with a smile. ''But at least we've got each other to help figure it out.''

Kara smiled too and leaned in to kiss him. It was brief compared to last nights but amazing nonetheless.

* * *

''So how did it go last night?'' Hank asked while they were at work.

Connor shrugged. ''It went...well.''

His answer didn't satisfy the old man as he now gave him an annoyed look.

''Oh c'mon,'' Hank insisted. ''you need to give me more than just 'well'''

Connor shifted awkwardly in his seat. ''That's how everything went. I picked her up, we had dinner, had a great time and then...''

He paused. Hank leaned in closer with great interest.

''And then?''

''We, uh, spent the night at my place.''

The brief silence between them was deafening.

''Holy shit!'' Hank exclaimed. ''Seriously?!"

Connor nodded. Hank looked at with his eyes widened in disbelief.

''And I...confessed how I felt about her,'' He added. ''Kara said she feels the same way and now we're both in a relationship.''

Hank leaned back into his chair without saying a word. He just stared at Connor for what seemed like an uncomfortable amount of time before finally speaking.

''Come with me.''

''What?'' Connor asked, caught off guard.

''Just come with me.'' Hank said as he got out of his seat.

Now Connor was left more confused but got up from his desk and followed his friend. Hank led him to the men's bathroom where upon both entering, checked the stalls to see if anyone else was in there with them. Once seeing it was all clear, he turned his attention back to Connor.

''I am so fucking proud of you!''

Before Connor could utter a word, the old man wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

''Hank, what the hell?!'' He yelled in surprise and tried to break free.

''Just accept it. Don't fight it.''

Eventually Connor relented and hugged the old man back. They stayed like that for a little while until Hank let him go.

''Mind telling what that was all about?'' Connor asked.

''I'm sorry, it's just that...'' Hank began, rubbing the back of his neck. ''I'm really proud of you. You've been in such a bad spot for a while and part of me was afraid you weren't gonna be able to stop living in the past. But now I see you actually are starting to move on with your life. I couldn't be more happy you proved me wrong.''

Connor smiled at him. ''Thank you, Hank. It means a lot to hear that from you.''

The old man opened his arms up for another hug. And this time Connor wholeheartedly went in, not giving a damn if someone walked in on them.

* * *

Alice had been acting strangely distant toward Kara after she arrived home to their apartment. It wasn't unusual for the little girl spend time by herself but by now Kara had gotten good at telling whether something was troubling her or not. And with someone like Alice, it sadly wasn't a hard thing to tell.

She was sitting on the couch watching a cartoon show when Kara approached her.

''Alice, is something wrong?"' Kara asked with concern.

The little girl stared at her and she looked liked she was trying hard not to show any expression.

''I don't wanna tell you.'' She replied quietly and turned her gaze back to the television.

Not willing to give up, Kara sat down next to her. ''I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other.''

''If I tell you then you'll be mad at me.'' Alice said.

''Mad?'' Kara asked confused. ''Alice, why would I be mad?"'

Alice said nothing and continued staring at the screen. Kara grabbed the remote and turned the t.v off.

''Please, Alice. You know if there's something bothering you then I'm here to help.''

This time Alice did look at her with her eyes full of sadness.

''It's...'' She struggled to talk for a moment. ''Do you love Connor?"'

The question caught Kara off guard. ''What?"'

''Do you love him?"'

Kara nodded slowly. ''Yes. I love him. Why do you ask?"'

Alice stared down at her hands folded on her lap.

''Last night I was thinking that... if you start to love him then... that would mean you wouldn't have time to love me anymore.''

She looked back up to see Kara's stunned face after hearing what she said.

''Alice?!'' Kara exclaimed, causing the little girl to flinch.

She was unable to fathom how Alice could think such a thing. Then it quickly dawned on her that she was the only person that ever showed her what it felt like to be loved. And now that Connor was entering into her life, no wonder Alice felt worried. Worried that she might be forgotten about.

''Alice.'' She repeated. This time more gently. Alice looked up at her, on the verge of tears.

''The love I have for Connor is... different from the one I have for you. I love you because you're my family. And Connor... I love him because he's someone-''

''Someone who makes you happy?'' Alice asked.

Kara nodded. ''That's right. And having you in my life makes me happy too. Nothings ever going to change that.''

They stayed silent for a moment, then Alice threw her arms around Kara squeezed tightly. Kara was surprised for a moment but hugged her back.

''I love you.'' Alice whispered in her ear.

To Kara, nothing in the world felt greater than to hear those three words.


	9. Chapter 9

_A week later..._

Today was Alice's birthday.

And Kara had been planning to make it very special. While Alice was in school, Kara got off working today and went shopping for sweets, drinks and ingredients for a cake. By the time afternoon rolled around, she was already done setting everything up and left to fetch Alice.

They entered the apartment and proceeded to the kitchen where Alice's eyes lit up with joy at what was standing on the table with ten candles sticking out.

''A cake!"' Alice exclaimed.

''Yep,'' Kara confirmed. She looked at Alice with a smile. ''Just for you, Alice. Happy birthday.''

A pair of small arms wrap tightly around her waist.

''Thank you, Kara!''

''Go sit down while I'll light the candles.''

Alice did as told and Kara went to fetch the lighter. The doorbell rang just as she found it. After opening the door Kara smiled to see Connor standing there with a small object covered in gift wrapping.

''Hey,'' He greeted. ''Hope I'm not late.''

''No, I was just going to light the candles.'' Kara said as she let him in.

They walked into the room where Alice sat and noticed them come in.

''Hello, Connor.''

Connor smiled. ''Hey, Alice. Happy birthday. I got something I thought you might like.''

He handed Alice the gift which she took eagerly. She unwrapped it to reveal a toy fox. It had black, beady eyes and blue button on the right side of its chest.

''I love it! Thank you so much!'' She said happily. Holding the fox in her arms.

''I'm glad you like it.'' Connor said.

''Let's not forget we still have a cake to eat!'' Kara announced.

She lit the candles and they sang the birthday song, had Alice blow out the candles and Kara cut a few slices for them.

''Thank you guys. This is the best.'' Alice said once they were done eating.

Kara leaned in and placed a loving kiss on the girls forehead before saying, ''It's not over yet, Alice. We've still got one more surprise for you.''

The little girls eyes lit up once again. ''Really? What?''

Both Kara and Connor shared a look. This was something they had been planning for a while now. Something they knew Alice would enjoy.

* * *

''Welcome to Pirate Cove, me hearties! Hope you all have a whale of a time!''

The employee happily announced as people started entering the carnival. Alice couldn't contain her excitement and wanted to try out every one of the booths they passed by.

When they passed a carousel, Alice practical begged Kara to get her on it, to which she had a hard saying no to. She placed Alice on a seahorse ride and stepped away as the carousel began moving.

''She's really enjoying it.'' Connor said. Alice was indeed smiling throughout the ride.

''Yeah.'' Kara agreed. ''Today's been pretty exciting for her.''

Connor placed an arm around her. ''All thanks too.''

Kara smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Enjoying the moment.

* * *

''Did you have a nice time, Alice?'' Kara asked as they were driving home.

''The best!'' Alice replied, a bright smile on her face. ''I hope we can do it again some time.''

Kara couldn't help but be delighted knowing just how happy Alice was.

''Me too, Alice.''

The peacefulness of their drive was cut short when smoke began emerging from the front of the car. Kara gave a worried look and parked on the side of the road.

''Wait here.'' She instructed Alice before getting out and inspecting the front.

After wiping away the remainder of smoke, Kara got a better look at what was the problem. The engines cooling system malfunctioned which caused it to overheat. They wouldn't get very far until the engine overheated and caught fire. Kara pulled out her cellphone, hoping to call Connor for help. Only to find there was no signal.

''Dammit.'' She quietly cursed. Thinking about what to do now.

Waiting for a another car to come was an immediate thought. But considering that they were in a long stretch of road with no other cars in sight and given how late at night it was, it didn't seem like a good idea. Kara then thought about finding a house nearby and asking the owners to use their phone. Not the best option either. But in the end she made her decision and returned to the car to talk to Alice.

''Is something wrong?"' Alice asked her.

Kara gave a nod in response. ''Yeah. We won't be able to use the car and I can't get a signal. I was thinking we could walk. Hopefully we catch a ride or least find a house and use their phone. That way I can call Connor to pick us up.''

''Oh.'' Was all she replied with.

''Are you okay with walking?"' She asked.

Alice nodded. ''Yeah.''

''All right then. Let's go.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later_

''Something not right.'' Connor said out loud as he stared at his phone.

He was sitting on Hanks couch after the old man asked him to come over and hang out with him for a little while.

''What?'' Hank asked as he returned from the kitchen with two beer bottles in his hands.

''Kara was suppose to call and let me know they made it home safely but I haven't gotten anything.''

''Well just call her then.''

Connor shook his head. ''Already did. No reply. I even tried her home phone and no answer.''

This was when Hank started to become worried too. He set the bottles on the table and grabbed his coat and keys. ''Okay let's just drive back there. Maybe they had car troubles or something.''

Connor put his phone away and stood up.

''Lets go.''

* * *

As if things weren't already bad enough for Kara and Alice. About half an hour in to their walk, it started to rain heavily. And their coats weren't doing much to keep them warm. Once she saw how Alice was shivering from the cold, Kara regretted not staying in the car and waiting for help. Just as she was about to give up on their search, a house came in to view.

It was quite a large two-story house that didn't look to be in very good condition. Had it not been for the lights behind some of the windows, Kara wouldn't thought the place was vacant.

''Let's try this place.'' She said.

The two passed the houses iron gates and walked over to the large wooden doors. Kara rang the the doorbell two times and waited for a response. After a few seconds one of the doors opened and slightly large man with beard peered through. He eyed both Kara and Alice with suspicion.

''Yes?'' He said.

''Sorry to bother you, sir, but could we please come inside? Our car broke down we're just trying to get out the rain.'' Kara asked the man. Hoping he wouldn't refuse.

The man stared at them silently for a moment before opening the door wider and spreading one arm out. ''Come on in.''

Kara let out a sigh of relief. ''Thank you.''

The two stepped inside the house and were glad to finally be out of the cold. There must've been a fire going somewhere because the room they were in felt very warm.

''Allow to take to your coats.'' The man offered.

Kara took off the her jacket and handed over to him. Alice did the same. The man hung them on the wall and led them to the living room where he told them have a seat on the couch.

''So your car broke down you say?'' He asked while sitting on the couch opposite them.

''Yes.'' Kara replied.

The man gave her a strange smile. ''Well then its very fortunate you came here. Oh, where are my manners? The name is Zlatko.''

''Kara. This is Alice.''

The man, Zlatko, gave another smile. ''Kara. Pretty name.''

The way he said it made Kara feel a little uncomfortable but she managed to keep a straight face. ''Is it okay if I use your phone? I need to call a friend to pick us up.''

''No problem.'' Zlatko got up from the couch. ''Follow me.''

Kara got up and told Alice to wait while she followed Zlatko in to the kitchen. The man pointed to the phone hanging on the wall. Kara nodded and started dialing Connor's number. Just as she was about to press the last number however, a large hand pressed a cloth against her mouth. She let out a muffled scream of confusion and fright and tried to pry the hand away from her but another arm wrapped itself around her waist in an iron grip so she couldn't run.

''Sshh, don't worry. You're just gonna take little nap that's all.'' Zlatko whispered in her ear.

Kara felt her eyelids and muscles starting to get heavy. She tried to resist as best she could but it was all in vain when everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't long into their search when Connor and Hank stumbled upon an abandoned car on the side of the road. Upon closer inspection of the licence plate they knew it belonged to Kara. But there was no sign of her nor Alice anywhere. To say Connor was worried would've been a massive understatement.

''Cooling systems busted. No wonder they had to leave it.'' Hank said as he closed the hood of the car. ''Maybe they hitched a ride.''

Connor tried calling Kara's cell but there was no signal. He wondered if she tried calling him at this exact spot but had no success either.

''Maybe,'' He began. ''Or maybe they might've walked.''

Hank gave him a skeptic look,''In the rain?''

''It only started raining recently. If so they could still be out there.''

''Well in that case, lets go see.''

Connor nodded. Inside he was hoping those two were okay.

* * *

Kara regained consciousness only to find her hands and feet tied firmly with rope as she laid spread out on a metal table. She attempted to break free from her restraints but made no progress. Kara then looked around the room and realized she was in some basement. There was another table in front of her filled with numerous surgical equipment and power tools but no sign of Zlatko or Alice anywhere. The sound of heavy footsteps getting closer made Kara turn her head and see Zlakto walking in.

''Good you're awake.'' He said looking down at her.

''Alice? Where's Alice?!"' Kara shouted at him.

''Oh relax, she's alive. For now at least. I have her locked up upstairs so she won't be interfering. Not entirely what I'll do with her. I never had to deal with children before. But I'm sure I'll think of something.''

''W-why are you doing this?''

Zlatko walked over to the table with the tools and began sorting through them.

''It's nothing personal,'' He replied over his shoulder. ''I'm simply a man trying to get by. Believe it or not my family used to be very wealthy when we first came to this country. But after some very unwise business decisions, I wasn't able to enjoy any of that wealth. But you'd be amazed by how much of a profit human trafficking is these days. Sometimes I just sell my products off but others I like keep for my own... personal hobbies.''

He turned back to face Kara. A power drill clutched in one hand and that same creepy smile on his face.

''Especially the pretty ones.''

Kara's eyes widened in fear for whatever this man was planning to do with her. ''You can't do this...LET US GO!''

''I'm afraid that's not gonna happen, Kara.'' Zlakto said. ''I said it was very fortunate you came here. I didn't say it was fortunate for you.''

He held Kara's one leg down and turned the drill on. Kara struggled and screamed and he began bringing the drill closer and closer to her flesh.

DING DONG

''Oh for fuck sakes!'' Zlatko yelled in irritation as he turned the drill off. He looked at Kara and let out a dry chuckle. ''Saved by the bell it seems. For now.''

He set the drill on the table and walked out.

Kara's mind immediately began thinking of any way to escape before that monster of a man came back to finish what he started. She again tried pulling her restraints in an effort to get them loose until her foot connected with the drill. That's when an idea came to mind. Using her foot, Kara hit the drills switch and it buzzed to life again. She quickly began getting to work on the rope.

* * *

Connor stood impatiently as Hank rang the doorbell for the second time. This rain certainly wasn't doing anything to help lighten his mood. Eventually a large man with a beard open the door. He looked at the two with suspicion in his eyes.

''Yes?''

Hank was the one to respond. ''Evening, sir. I'm lieutenant Anderson. This is Matthews. We're looking for a young woman and a little girl. Their car broke down not too far from here. The woman is about this height, short blonde hair, blue eyes. Have you seen them?''

''A woman and a little girl?'' The man said as his eyes widened. ''No officer, I'm afraid I haven't. I really do hope you find them though.''

Connor felt his heart sink after hearing that. What were they suppose to do now? What if Kara and Alice were in some kind of trouble? While these thoughts plagued his mind, Hank gave the man his card.

''Well if see them, give me a call. Thank for your time.'' He said.

The two got back inside Hanks car and sat in silence. At a loss for what to do next.

''Shit!'' Connor yelled as he slammed his fist against the car door. Their search brought up nothing and that frustrated him to no end.

''Calm down, Connor.''

''How am I suppose to calm down!? Kara and Alice are missing and we have no idea where they are! For all we know they could be-''

''Connor!'' Hank said loud and firmly. ''Calm. Down.''

Connor raised a hand over his face and let out a sigh, ''I'm sorry. It's just...''

Hank placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

''It's okay. You're worried. And so am I.'' He said. ''But we need to keep a level head here.''

Hank was right. He was always right. So using his investigative mind, Connor tried putting all the pieces together. But something didn't make any sense. If Kara and Alice were still on foot then why wouldn't they have stopped by this mans house for help? And Kara would've tried getting Alice out of the pouring rain. Could they have hitched a ride somewhere between here and their car? Possibility. But he would've at least gotten a call by now saying they were safe. So either they were still walking or...

''Son of a bitch...'' Connor murmured. Too low for Hank to hear him.

The man they just questioned lied to them.


	11. Chapter 11

Kara wasted no time making her escape once free from her restraints. She exited the room and came upon a long corridor. On the left of the corridor were a few empty cells. No doubt where Zlatko kept those he previously captured. The thought made Kara sick to her stomach. There was the sound of heavy footsteps coming from other end of the corridor, Kara quickly hid one of the cells and did her best not make any noise as the steps got louder. She saw Zlatko passing the cell she was hiding in, completely oblivious to her presence.

Once the coast was clear Kara made a beeline for the stairs. It wouldn't be long now until Zlatko found out she was missing. Once she reached the top, the front doors came in to full view. For just a brief moment Kara considered fleeing through them. But quickly realized she'd be leaving Alice alone here with that...monster. No. They were both going to leave this nightmare together. Remembering what Zlakto said about keeping her in one of the upstairs rooms, Kara began walking up the stairs and reached a hallway numerous rooms.

Kara went up to one door, knocked and called Alice's name. No response. She repeated this process with the other doors until she reached the final one that had a crack in it. Looking through the crack, She could see the little girl sitting in the corner of the room with her head in her arms like she had been crying. A wave of relief washed over Kara for having found her. She unlatched on the door and opened it.

''Alice!''

The little girl's head shot up at the sound of her name. Fresh tears were still falling down her face but it brightened at sight of her guardian.

''Kara!''

The two held each other in a tight embrace.

''You came back for me.'' Alice said.

''I would never leave you behind.'' Kara told her. ''Never.''

''KARA! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO!?''

The sound of Zlatko's voice booming from downstairs quickly brought the two back to their current situation.

''Alice, I need you to stay close and be very quiet.'' Kara instructed. ''Okay?''

Alice nodded in response. The two quickly exited the room. Kara peered from behind the wall and saw Zlatko already making his way up the stairs. She grabbed Alice by the hand and ran in to one of the rooms. Inside seemed to be the master bedroom. At the sound of footsteps approaching fast, the two slid underneath the bed just before the door opened.

''Can't believe this is happening.'' Zlatko said as he opened his closet and pulled out a shotgun.

Kara place her hand over Alice's mouth to muffle her rapid breathing as Zlatko walked over to the bedside table mere inches from where they hid. He opened the draw and began loading the gun.

''Should've just killed those bitches right then and there. Would've saved me all the trouble.''

He finished loading the shotgun and left the room. But Kara waited a few seconds before finally coming out of their hiding place.

''What are we gonna do? He has a gun!'' Alice said in a panicked whisper.

''We can't stop now, Alice. We just have to be brave.'' Kara didn't know if she was trying to reassure Alice or herself. But it didn't really matter.

Kara went over to the door and pressed her ear against it trying hear any footsteps on the other side. Thankfully she heard none and the two crept quietly along the hallway. They were so close to the staircase when one of the doors opened from behind them.

''Found you, bitch!" Zlatko yelled.

Without a second thought, Kara scooped Alice in her arms raced down the stairs as fast as she could.

BANG!

* * *

''Connor, what the hell are you doing?'' Hank's voice came from behind as Connor made his way back to the house.

''Somethings not right here.'' Connor told him.

''What do you mean?''

''Just trust me, Hank. I-''

BANG!

The sound of a gunshot from inside of the house made the two men freeze.

Connor was the first to speak, ''Did you hear that?"

''Yeah.'' Hank replied, pulling out his sidearm. Connor did the same.

They cautiously approached the doors with their guns ready. After a brief exchange of nods, Hank kicked the door in.

* * *

The shot just barely missed the two girls and instead hit the railing next to them. Alice let out a high pitch scream as wooden splinters to scattered in all directions. Kara lost her footing which sent the two crashing to the bottom of the staircase. Kara tried getting her now aching body to stand up only to see the end a shotgun pointed at her head.

''No more hide-and-seek for you.'' Zlatko said as he took aim.

The sound of a loud crash caused everyone to look towards the front doors. Kara was surprised beyond belief to see Connor and Hank storming in with guns drawn. Zlatko was quick to react and fired a round at the two, forcing them to take cover. He then took this moment to grab hold of Alice and hoist her off the floor with one arm.

''No! Alice!'' Kara exclaimed as she made a futile attempt to grab her back.

''Kara!'' The little girl cried.

The two disappeared past the living room. Connor ran over to Kara's side and helped her stand.

''Alice! He has Alice!" She said frantically.

''Shit!'' Hank cursed as he turned to his partner. ''Connor, you go after them. I'll go around and try to cut them off.''

''Got it.''

''I'm coming with you.'' Kara said in an adamant tone.

Connor, knowing there was no point in protesting, simply nodded. The two made their way out the backdoor in to the pouring rain. Zlakto stood a few feet from them. A tight grip on both his shotgun and on Alice.

''Let her go!'' Connor demanded with his own gun raised.

''So you can put a bullet in my head? You think I'm that stupid?''

''She's just a child!'' Kara tried pleading with him. ''She doesn't deserve to be involved in any of this!"'

''Here's how it's gonna work: You're gonna drop the gun and let me leave.'' Zlatko demanded. ''If not, the girl dies. Plain and simple. Now I can live with that on my conscience. Question is can you?''

 _Oh, If only you fucking knew._

Connor's mind sent him back to the terrace on that fateful night like it did so many other times. Only this time instead of Emma, there was Alice. But he saw very little difference. Both had that same look of terror in their eyes that burned into Connors soul as he knew their lives were in his hands. One he couldn't save. But the other he had a chance to. And that made his final decision easier in the end. Sighing in defeat, he lowered his gun.

''Alright. You win.''

Zlatko motioned to ground. Connor obeyed by tossing his gun away.

''Now will you let her go?'' Kara asked.

Zlatko chuckled darkly at the two of them. ''I could. Or I could just get rid of all of you!"'

And with that he pointed gun to Connor's chest. A lot of things happened at once. Alice screamed. Kara cried out her name. And Connor found himself unable to more or make a sound. Was this how it was going to end? By him failing once again?

BANG!

Zlatko let out a yell of pain as a bullet just grazed his side. Hank tried to move to better angle to avoid hitting the hostage. But Zlakto quickly fired to where the shot had come from. Connor could only watch as his partner and friend was knocked to the ground by the shotgun blast. The scene made him feel so many emotions at once. First horror, then sadness, then...

Rage.

Losing any and all sense of self control, Connor charged at Zlatko. Who barely had time to react before he was swiftly tackled to the muddied ground, causing him to lose his grip on Alice. The two men started wrestling over the shotgun. But Connor had no intention of giving Zlatko a quick death. With all his strength, he pressed the gun down in an effort to crush the mans windpipe. Zlatko could only look in horror as he struggled to breathe, his lungs begging for the oxygen that had been cut off. Connor could feel the mans legs kicking from under him, his body shaking and his face now a shade of purple. But he only stopped when he could no longer feel a heart beating.

When Zlatko's eyes rolled back and his hands slumped lifelessly to the ground, Connor struggled to stand on his own feet. His body now depleted of the sudden adrenaline rush and the reality of everything that just happened came flooding back to him.

''Hank!''

He rushed over to friends side. The old man clutched the wound on his stomach. His shirt and hands drenched in rainwater and his own blood. Connor removed his jacket and used it to try to close the wound as best he could.

''Fuck me...if someone ever told me this was how I was...gonna go down...'' Hanks voice was weak as he spoke.

''Just hold on, Hank.'' Connor said to him. ''We're gonna get you to hospital and-''

He was quickly cut off. ''Don't kid yourself...There's no time left and we both know it.''

He was right. Hank was always right. And there was nothing anyone could do to change that. Hank weakly lifted up his hand. Connor held it tight in his own.

''Look...I'm going to be with my son again...Been wanting that for a long time. And you...you take care of yourself. Got it?''

Connor nodded with tears tears streaming his eyes.

''I'm gonna miss you, Connor. You...gave this old man hope...Thank you...''

Hanks eyelids closed slowly and he gasped his last breath. Connor lowered his head as he wept for his friend.


	12. Epilogue

_HERE LIES HANK ANDERSON_

 _LOVING FATHER AND FRIEND_

 _SEPTEMBER 6, 1985 -_ _NOVEMBER 11, 2038_

Connor probably read the words on the tombstone in his head a dozen times. The memory of seeing Hank's body being laid to rest alongside his son was still fresh in his mind. He regretted not visiting often. But the passing of his best friend left him in a dark place for the past couple of months. He would've remained stricken with grief for much longer if not for having Kara and Alice in his life to bring him back.

Beside him Sumo sat on his haunches. His head lowered in mourning over his previous owner. Connor gently rubbed his head. He was more than happy to have adopted the Saint Bernard. It was the least he could do for his old friend.

''Hey, Hank. It's been a while,'' He said. ''I just had to see you again because this might be the last time I ever will. You see, Kara and I decided to leave Detroit and start over in Canada. She sold her bookstore and I quit police force. It wasn't an easy decision but we knew it would be best for Alice. After all that's happened, a fresh start is just what we all need. We're actually leaving today so that's why I'm here to say what I need to.''

Connor paused for a moment.

''Thank you. For everything you've done for me. I sometimes wish you were still here, but I know how you always wanted to be with Cole again. So I just need to accept that and move on with my life. That's what you would've wanted from me, right?''

A sad smile formed on his lips.

''Goodbye, old friend. I'll miss you.''

He stared at the tombstone, reading the words in his head one last time before turning away to leave.

* * *

''Kara, have you seen Foxy anywhere?''

Kara heard Alice ask as she was in her bedroom checking her luggage. She paused for a moment and thought. Foxy was the name of the toy Connor had given her. Quite a fitting name now that she thought about it.

''No,'' She replied. ''When did you last have him?"'

''Yesterday. But after I packed my things, I just couldn't find him anywhere.'' Alice said, clearly concerned for her missing toy.

''Just keep looking around. I just have to finish here then I'll come help you find him.''

Alice nodded and left the room. Once Kara was done going over her things she was about go help Alice with her search when the front door opened. Connor stepped inside along with Sumo on a leash.

''Hey,'' She greeted and kissed him on the cheek. ''You left so early. Where did you go?''

''Just thought I'd pay a visit to Hanks grave,'' He said. ''Seemed like something I had to do before we leave.''

''Oh. Well its a good thing you did. I know he meant a lot to you. And after what he did for us that night-''

Kara immediately stopped herself, staring at the floor beneath her feet. It pained her to think about that horrific night. To think about how she almost lost Alice. She would always be grateful for what Hank did at the cost his own life.

''Kara, are you okay?'' Connor asked.

''Yeah. I'm fine.'' She replied.

Connor put his arms around her and held her close to his chest. Kara welcomed the sound of his beating heart. What happened that night left them all scarred. But they at least they still had each other.

''I found him!'' Alice happily cried. Holding the toy fox out for the two adults to see.

''That's nice. Where was he?'' Kara asked, breaking out of the hug.

''Behind the dresser.'' She replied. ''He must've fallen when I wasn't looking.''

Connor chuckled. ''Well, now that everybody's here, you guys ready to get going?''

Both Kara and Alice nodded. Eager to start their new life.

* * *

Once all of their belongings were loaded in the car, they drove off. About half an hour into the ride, Connor looked through the rear view mirror to see Alice gazing out the window with Sumo resting his head on her lap. Kara took hold of his hand. He looked at her and she gave him a small smile. He smiled back and gave a gentle squeeze, feeling the cold metallic ring on her finger.

Deciding to fill the silence with some music, Kara turned on the radio.

 _''And now, folks, time to lighten up your moods with Luther Maverick's latest hit: Hold on.''_ A female broadcaster said.

 _Hold on just a little while longer_

 _Hold on just a little while longer_

 _Hold on just a little while longer_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _Everything will be alright_

* * *

 **A/N: And that ladies and gentlemen, is the conclusion of ''I'm Only Human''. I would like to thank each and every one of you who have taken the time to read, follow and review my story. And for all it's flaws, I do believe Detroit: Become Human truly is an amazing game. I hope David Cage and Quantic Dream are able to see just what made this game so great and carry it over to whatever other project they choose to work on.**

 **I wish you all farewell.**

 **With love, Lord of Infinity.**


End file.
